The invention relates to a restraint device comprised of two rods referred to hereafter as batons connected together by a nylon cord. After wrapping the cord and batons around a limb (wrist, arm or ankle) of a person to be restrained and controlled, pressing the two batons toward each other produces disabling pain should the person resist.
An ancient martial arts weapon known by the name "nunchaku" consists of two batons bound together by a short nylon cord (about 2.5 inches long) protruding from the end of each baton. The nunchaku is often used by "kung fu" fighters as a flailing-baton weapon, but the flailing baton on the end of the cord may miss the target only to swing completely around and strike the user of the device. Consequently, the nunchaku is not recommended for use as an aggressive or even defensive weapon except while holding both batons in one hand for use as though one club.
Although used primarily by kung fu fighters and made popular in motion pictures during the '70s, police departments in many states reportedly now use the nunchaku, not as a "flail" (a device consisting of a handle with a free swinging stick attached to its end) but as a restraint device. Holding a baton in one hand and using the other baton in the other hand, the cord attached between the batons is wrapped over the wrist, arm, or even an ankle of the person to be restrained. By pressing the two batons toward each other, disabling pain is produced, but if too much force is applied to the batons they may crush the wrist, arm or ankle like a nutcracker crushes the shell of a walnut.
The police departments believe the nunchaku provides an alternative weapon to a gun or nightstick for restraining a person who may be violent or at least may struggle violently, although it is difficult to apply on a person other than a passive demonstrator. If the person being restrained resists, the nunchaku batons are pressed toward each other with greater force to produce greater pain. But while the nunchaku may be an effective restraint device, there is a risk of causing physical injury, including crushed bones. It is therefore not a device recommended for use against nonviolent persons who simply resist restraint and control, such as demonstrators or protestors who resist being removed from a scene under court order. Such incidents have occurred recently in breaking up antiabortion demonstrations where the demonstrators have sought to illegally block access to abortion clinics. An object of this invention is to provide law enforcement personnel with a restraint device which may be used effectively without a great risk of injury to the person being restrained.